Mace: The story of a Poppy Brother
by SKPfan
Summary: Mace is just a not so regular Poppy Bro in a regular Town named Poppy Town, but his life is about to be changed forever. Now Mace must travel with a Gim and Plasma Wisp in a quest in order to change his Personality. Meanwhile A dark evil looms... . Reboot of Mace, Rated T for romance, action and later character deaths.
1. Enter Mace

A/N Here we go, the reboot of Mace that I've had planned, I'm sad to say that the original Mace is now discontinued, hope you enjoy the origins of my OC

* * *

"Let's see if you can handle this puffball! " Kirby Jumped as he saw the Bomb hit the tree, blowing it into pieces, Kirby began to sweat, He had never fought a opponent on this caliber, even Nightmare and Zero were less than a challenge than Him.

"Got to get a ability before he attacks again. " Said Kirby who was looking around the field for something to suck up and gain it's power from. He noticed the leaves now scattered from the tree, He opened his mouth and began inhaling the leaves.

"Where are you Hero of Dreamland, it doesn't seem that your all that powerful after all!" Said the figure who stood in the shadow of a nearby tree. He began to walk out of the shadow, when He saw something jump right above Him. The next thing He knew a barrage of leaves were coming straight towards Him. He took out a blade and threw it into the air, cutting the leaves into pieces.

"You really should pay attention more! " The Figure was hit by a column of leaves in the face as soon as He turned around. Leaf Kirby began to spin around conjuring up a tornado of leaves and Smacked straight into the figure sending him flying into a tree.

" Is that the best you got? " Said the figure who stood up, He was now easily identified as a Poppy Brother Jr, He had a strange coloration though, He was wearing Red instead of Blue.

" How about you tell me who you are first? " Asked Leaf Kirby as He walked up to the Poppy Brother. The Poppy Brother smirked at Kirby's question.

" The Name's Mace, the Strongest Poppy Bro Dreamland has ever seen, and the person who will defeat you! " Mace said as a Sword appeared in His hand, as if it came out of air. With a sword in hand, Mace charged at Kirby and Slashed Him.

* * *

(Two months earlier)

"Poppy Town, the town of the Poppy Brothers, located deep in Poppy Brother's Land! " Two Poppy Brothers were walking along the road, exiting the town known as Poppy Town."Do you ever wonder how the rest of Dreamland is, Ronald? " Asked the Red wearing Poppy brother to His friend.

"Not really, the rest of Dreamland seems to be very well, violent to say the least , especially with people like Kirby and Meta knight around. " Said the Blue wearing Poppy brother, His name Ronald."Why'd you ask Mace? " Asked Ronald.

"Oh no reason really, I just wonder what's beyond the forest that surrounds us, all we get to see here is Poppy Brothers, there are tons of other species in Dreamland but we never get to see em. " Said Mace as they exited Poppy town into the forest.

"Well it is called Poppy Town, what'd you expect, Foleys or something? " Stated Ronald as the two sat down on nearby rocks. "I for one am happy with the town we live in, It's peaceful, It's clean, nothing ever happens here. " Said Ronald as He began to lay back.

"Exactly my point! Nothing ever happens here, it's boring, Don't you want some action ever in your life? " Asked Mace as He also began to lay back.

"No way, I'm fine with how I am right now, although I guess I shouldn't expect something different from you Mace, It's just like you to want some excitement, after all you were raised by Knuckle Joes ." Said Ronald as He smirked knowing what Mace's reaction would be.

"Must you always bring that up, it was only for five months, Besides i learnt some fighting moves from those five months, Like this! " Mace Ran towards a tree and had Uppercut it, slicing some bark off. " Rising Break, a fiery uppercut, how can you not be impressed by that? " Bragged Mace.

"Easy, Like this. " Said Ronald as He completely laid down on the rock.

"I'll never understand you Ronald. " Smirked Mace, He knew his best friend was not one for action. A dirty trick came to Mace's mind right after He said that. "You know Ronald, i know you've always wanted to see my special ability, and you know what, you can see it if you really want to! " Said Mace, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Really! " Shouted Ronald, but the only thing He saw was a Bomb headed straight towards Him, He could watch as the bomb exploded on His face.

"Got you! " Laughed Mace, Ronald looked at Him angrily, His face now blackened from the bomb, He wiped his face off and Looked bitterly at Mace.

"Mace! You'll pay for that! " Ronald conjured up a bomb and threw it, He laughed as he saw the bomb hit Mace, only for Him to shudder as soon as He saw Mace.

"Ronald, why do you always forget i can change my body into Metal? " Asked Mace who's entire body was now encased in metal. Ronald just fumed.

"Oh yes, you and your six abilities! " Sighed Ronald. "I on the other hand only have two like a normal Poppy Brother, Bomb and Cutter! "

"Oh don't feel bad Ronald, some Poppy Brothers don't even have a ability, I on the other hand have the Bomb, Cutter, Yo Yo, Sword, Fighter and Metal ability! " Said Mace who always took the opportunity to be a show off.

"Can't forget your special ability either, the one you refuse to show anyone. " Stated Ronald. Mace began to smile.

"Oh you know what, fine, I'll show you, just don't tell anyone what it is, I want this to be kept a secret! " said Mace as He saw Ronald Jump up and cheer excitedly.

"Oh thank you Mace, i thought you would never show it! " Cheered Ronald.

"Well here we go! " Stated Mace as he looked at a tree, He raised his hands and the tree's branches began growing, The branches than began to extend upward and one of the branches went into a hole in the tree and out the other end touching the other branch. Mace now sweating and tired put His hands down and the tree's branches stopped growing. Ronald looked at Mace in shock and amazement.

"What in the world was that? That was amazing! " Shouted Ronald. Mace just smirked.

"You see I can control anything, I can make it grow, I can destroy it, I can remake it, you name it, sadly it always tires me out so I can only use it five times in a day ! " Said Mace.

"Does that mean you can control me if you wanted to? " Asked Ronald. Mace yelped at Ronald's question, He had never thought of that.

" I guess, but i don't think you want your body controlled, do you? " Asked Mace as He thought about what would happen if He used it on a person. Ronald just laughed.

"Yeah, especially by someone like you, who knows what you'd do, but that certainly was amazing, I'll keep your ability a secret like you asked , Mace. " said Ronald, Mace was about to reply when they heard what sounded like a scream.

" What was that? " asked Ronald.

"Im not sure, let's check it out! " said Mace as the Two ran to the source of the scream, they had no idea that this event would change their lives forever!

* * *

And cliffhanger, for those who read the original Mace which will remain up for those to read, you know what happens next but believe me there are some things that are going to be different just like this radically different chapter. But i hope you enjoyed it, that's all for now!

From SKPfan


	2. Enter Gold

A/N Sorry for not updating but school work takes priority, but it's summer now and i'm hoping to get back to my plan of a sort of schedule for this but for now , Alright time to introduce the second main character, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mace and Ronald raced into the forest, looking for the source of the scream, they had soon found a clearing, they then stopped and saw a cliff with a hand hanging on to it. "Don't worry I'll save you!" shouted Mace as he rushed towards the end of the cliff and began to pull the Person hanging on up. Ronald then arrived as he saw Mace finally pull the person up. It was a Gim with golden armor, golden shoes and even golden exhaust pipes.

" Well that certainly was a close one! " said Ronald as he looked at the two. The Gim looked at the two and sighed.

" I didn't need any help, I would of survived even if i had fallen off!" said the Gim with a feminine voice, Mace and Ronald looked at her in surprise, they had expected a far more thankful response.

"Hey my friend here just saved you from being hurt, at least say thank you! " Shouted Ronald as he glared at the Gim. The Gim stood up and proceed to glare back at Ronald.

"As you can see I'm a robot! We don't exactly feel pain, unlike you organic beings! " Said the Gim as she glared at Ronald. Mace noticing the tensions stood up.

" Look Ronald, no need to get mad at her, maybe that's their way in like Gim culture or something!" said Mace trying to defuse the situation. Ronald just continued glaring at her.

" And I can care less, I'm off i have things to do!" said the Gim as she began to walk off in the other direction. Ronald then began to shake in anger and was as red as a tomato.

" Can we at least get a name! " Yelled Ronald, the Gim then looked back at him with a blank expression.

" My name is Gold if you wish to know! " said the Gim as she continued to glare at them. Mace then walked ahead of Ronald.

" Why are you here, Gims aren't usually around these parts? " asked Mace, Gold then walked straight up to him.

" That is none of your concern, although if you wish to be of use, I am quite hungry, if you can get me some food i wont hate both of you completely! " said Gold. Ronald Just fumed while Mace smiled, he had finally got her to actually say something besides insults.

" Well then, Let's head back to Poppy town, I should certainly have some food at my house! " said Mace, while Ronald Groaned, Ronald had rather not see her again.

"Excellent!" stated Gold as the three walked back into Poppy Town.

* * *

"This is Poppy Town, home of the Poppy Bros! " said Mace Cheerfully as he, Ronald and Gold walked to Mace's house. Ronald on the other hand was grumbling to himself as he walked next to Gold.

"I don't really care, as long as I get some food I'm happy." said Gold who looked rather bored. Ronald glared at her Again much to Mace's dismay.

" I thought Machines couldn't feel, why did you feel fear when you were about to fall off that cliff? " asked Ronald angrily. Gold's armor began to turn red, almost as if she was blushing.

"Well that was a... instant reaction, yeah a instant reaction." stuttered Gold as her armor started turning back to gold. Ronald just smirked.

" Ronald, stop being so mean, She's our guest! " said Mace. Ronald now glared at Mace.

"Well, all she's done is insult us! I think I have the right to be mean." stated Ronald, as Mace began to glare back.

"Well still, she's our guest, we should at least treat her honorably!" said Mace as he and Ronald still glared at each other. Gold then looked at the two Poppy bros.

"Hmm since i am following you guys, i might as well learn some info about you two, so who exactly are you Poppy bros? " asked Gold.

"Huh well, I'm Ronald, I'm Just a regular ol Poppy Brother. " said Ronald with a mean tone.

" The Name's Mace, unlike most Poppy brothers I've got six abilities! " Ronald just sighed as he saw Mace brag again.

" What were you doing out in the forest? " Asked Gold, trying to extract more information.

"Nothing much, we always go to the forest to hang out." said Mace, no longer glaring at Ronald.

" How dull your life must be.'" Sighed Gold. Once again Ronald fumed, as Mace sighed as the two got into another argument.

* * *

"Well, Here we are, My house! " said Mace as he opened the door. His house wasn't anything special, there was a table with a few chairs around it, a few pictures on a shelf, a bed, what looked to be another room and a strangely red colored rock.

" About time! I would like my food now!" said Gold as she sat on a chair next to a table. Ronald just glared at her in disgust .

" Here ya go, some apples and some pep brews!" said Mace as he sat right next to Gold,putting the food and drinks on the table. Ronald looked at her suspicously as she opened her mouth plate and put the food in her mouth.

"How are you even eating? Arn't you mechanical!" asked Ronald. Gold then stuttered in suprise.

'That's none of your business! You don't need to know!" yelled Gold as her armor turned red. Ronald just smirked at the sight .

'Yeesh, you don't have to yell!" said Ronald snickering. Mace just glared at Ronald.

"Sor-rry, I just do-n't like ta-lking abo-ut it!" stuttered Gold as her armor turned a lighter shade of red. Ronald just snickered as Mace contunied glaring at Ronald.

" It's alright,I apologize if my friend's question was too personal!" apolgized Mace as he looked at Gold. There was a awkward silence as they ate, as they all glared at each other."It's getting pretty late, would you like to spend the night, Gold?" asked Mace as day turned to night.

"Sure, it's better than staying the night in the wilderness!" said Gold in a montone voice.

"Well i'm going, talk to ya later Mace!" said Ronald as he got up, and left the house." Hopefully not with Gold though." whispered Ronald.

'' Gold, you can sleep in this room for now." said Mace as he showed Gold where she would sleep.

" Thanks, I guess." said Gold as she entered the room and closed the door.

" Goodnight.'' said Mace,tiredly.

* * *

It was late at night, Mace was still awake, he couldn't stop thinking about Gold, for so long he wanted to meet a person who wasn't a Poppy bro, sure he knew Eric, but he barely ever saw him. Gold was far different from that silly Birdon, Mace wondered if all Gims acted like her. Still Mace felt like there was something off about Gold, like she was hiding something really important, but what was it? But those questions would have to wait till tommorow.

* * *

With a startle, Mace woke up, it was still dark, but he swore he had heard something from outside, it sounded like someone crying, Mace got up and ran outside. He saw Gold sniffling, tears running down her side, looking towards the moon.

" Gold, what's wrong?" asked Mace, this startled her, she hadn't seen him come outside, Gold stared awkwardly at Mace.

" It's none of your... it's nothing." sighed Gold as she continued to sniffle. Mace looked at her confusingly.

" Arn't you mechanical? How are you crying?" asked Mace, Gold then looked blankly at him, as the tears kept rolling.

"I... I... I... Just shut up!"yelled Gold, Mace then looked at her with a face of regret for asking that question, Mace extended his hand out.

'' Look, let's get back inside, it's cold and damp out here, perhaps if your willing to, we can talk about whatever's bothering you." said Mace, he grabbed her hand, She flinched and pulled her hand back, once again her face had turned red.

"Look... I'm really sorry about the way i've been acting, It's just ... never mind, I'm going back to sleep." said Gold grimly, she went back inside and closed her door, Mace sighed, wondering what was up with her, yet there was something really strange about her, her hand felt like a living thing's hand. It had the warmth of something living, not cold like machines. Mace shook his head, he decided that these questions can be answered tommorow and went back to bed, and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

" Heh, so that's where he lives, the person who manipulated that tree, he certainly has one special power, have a good sleep Mace, cause tonight will be your last!" said a purple Plasma Wisp who looked from behind a tree, he then floated away.

* * *

Well then, who is this mysterious Plasma wisp? What is Gold's secret? And what does tommorow hold for Mace? All this and more in the next chapter of Mace:the story of a Poppy Bro! ( hopefully doesn't take as long as this chapter!)


End file.
